Revelations
Revelations is role-played by Orion's Dagger. An androgyne, angelic being. Revelations consists of ███ █████ of ██████████ and ████████ and ████████ of ███ ████████ given form. History ███████ by ███████ ██████, who claims he has seen ███ ███ of the ████ in a ██████ and that it had █ ████ like ████ ███. That ██████ appears to be the reason why he delved into curses and wicked deeds in the first place. ███████ ██████ to have ████ the ████ of an █████████ for the ██████. The ████ was ██████ upon a ███████ █████ for approximately ████ years; the █████ itself ███████ to ████ ██ and ███████████ the ████ ██████ within the █████████. Recently, the ███████ ████████, ████████ the █████. It does not acknowledge its ███████. Appearance A pale angelic being in grey and red robes. It has wings like an angel, but tattered and burned at the edges. Along its left arm is a series of tattoos, each seeming to symbolize something. These tattoos in order being: *A Bow and Crown *A Sword *A Scale *A Skull *A Robe *A Globe, *and Seven Trumpets. The being has pale brown hair and red eyes that seem to burn with light. Abilities Revelations has many abilities. This, paired with his neutral status, makes it a high-class threat whenever spotted. Seven Seals '- The seven tattoos along its left arm each represent a seal. 'Breaking' them gives him use of its power, but he is only capable of using one at a time. Additionaly, each seal only remains 'broken' for a short amount of time.. *'First Seal - Conquest /Pestilence ' - Temporarily gains powers of both Conquest and Pestilence by wielding a bow and crown that share the Horseman's names. *'Second Seal - War '- Temporarily gains the powers of War by wielding a sword by her name. *'Third Seal - Famine '- Temporarily gains the powers of Famine by wielding scales that share his name. *'Fourth Seal - Death '- Temporarily gains the powers of Death. As with the other Horseman seals, the abilities gained are weaker than the true wielders, simply a fragile imitation. *'Fifth Seal - Cries of Martyrs '- Temporarily wields and manipulates the shouts, screams, and cries of the martyrs all throughout history. So many voices, the uproar is painful to hear. Revelations may manipulate the location, intensity, and movement of these sounds. *'Sixth Seal - Cataclysms '- Temporarily has the ability to cause natural disasters. *'Seventh Seal - Heaven's Seven Trumpets - Temporarily can summon one of seven powerful weapons at a time, each with its own devastating use. **'First Trumpet '- A pair of knives, named Hailstone and Flame. Plantlife wilts at their touch. **'Second Trumpet '- A sword named Arête. Destroys ships and beings of the sea. **'Third Trumpet '- A weapon named Wormwood. A star within a small cage, if submerged within water, that water, and water taken from that body of water, are poisoned until Wormwood is removed or no longer active. **'Fourth Trumpet '- A spear named Eclipse. Capable of cutting any light for as long as it is active. **'Fifth Trumpet '- Locusts. War-horses with scorpion tails that swarm and fight, but cannot kill. **'Sixth Trumpet '- A lion-headed horse with a snake for a tail that breathes fire and smoke. It is named Horde. **'Seventh Trumpet '- A wooden chest named Ark, it summons a vicious storm in the surrounding area. 'The Bowls of Wrath '- Seven passive abilities that Revelations has at all times. Taking the form of seven silver bowls that float around Revelations body. *'First Bowl '- The ability to identify any individual being. *'Second Bowl '- The ability to control saltwater. *'Third Bowl '- The ability to control freshwater. *'Fourth Bowl '- The ability to control flame. *'Fifth Bowl '- The ability to control darkness. *'Sixth Bowl '- The ability to control the location of any being that can be considered a 'leader'. *'Seventh Bowl '- The power over hailstones and ice. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Neutral Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Power users Category:Flyers